1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera door opening/shutting apparatus of a portable communication device, which can slide a camera door so as to expose/cover a camera lens.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, “a portable communication device” means a device that allows a user to wirelessly communicate with another person while carrying it. Such a portable communication device includes a hand held product (“HHP”), a cordless telecommunications device, version 2 (“CT-2”) cellular phone, a digital phone, a Personal Communication Service (“PCS”) phone, a personal digital assistance (“PDA”) or the like. Also, portable communication devices are classified into various types according to their appearance. For example, according to their appearance, wireless terminals may be bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, or folder-type terminals.
The bar-type wireless terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar, and the flip-type wireless terminal has a flip rotatably coupled to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge device. The folder-type wireless terminal has a folder connected to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can rotate to fold onto or unfold from the housing.
In addition, the conventional portable communication device includes a photographing device, such as a camera, to perform image communication. A user can perform such image communication with other users or can photograph a desired object by using the photographing device.
Flip-type or folder-type terminals have been recently used portable communication devices that have a main function of performing voice communication or image communication.
The camera lens is typically mounted in a body of a flip-type terminal. Whereas, the camera lens is typically mounted in a hinge device or a folder of a folder-type terminal.
A portable communication device having a camera lens mounted therein allows a user to freely move while carrying it and to take pictures and moving pictures through the lens.
However, in a portable communication device having a conventional camera lens mounted therein, dust and alien material can easily form on a surface of the camera lens. Therefore, when the user performs image communication and photographs a subject by using the lens in a state where dust and alien material are on the surface of the lens, photographed pictures or moving procures may be vague or unclear.
Also, because of use of a small-sized camera, a hole formed for a surface of the camera lens is very small. Therefore, it may be difficult to remove alien material formed within the hole.
Further, since the camera lens is always exposed, it may not be possible for people to determine whether someone with the device is photographing something without their permission.